The Mysterious Rider
by Irondemon
Summary: The teens are starting to grow up and things around the Village are calming down when a strange visitor who seems to be able to speak with dragons comes to Berk. Will his visit be peaceful or bloody?
1. What is he?

I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, its characters, or any thing connected to it. This story is based off both the movies and some of the tv series. This is my first try so please review.

It has been 3 years since I began training dragons with the others here on Berk and things are slowing down. Astrid is still playing hard to get while Ruff and Fish are starting to date making me rather jealous that he of all people was having it so easy then again he was turning into a proper Viking now. Tuff and Snotlout haven't changed still getting in trouble and hitting on any woman that walks by.

Now that I think about it it's been a long time since our last adventure I wonder what we should do. Most of our adventures seem to find us not the other way around. My thoughts created a fog around my head as I slowly made my way too the docks as the sun set. I came down here often to think since no one was around after sun down. My feet finally reached the edge and I plopped down letting my peg leg dangle over the water. At first I thought it was just my eyes when I saw the dark outline on enter the port then I leapt up and back as I realized it was a small ship making its way into port.

Normally an unfamiliar ship coming to port meant traders or visitors but in this case I felt it was most likely attackers. The ship was a dark mass with black sails and had an odd shape that seemed to slice the water apart as it neared I could tell it didn't even have sails. This was the most alarming aspect that made me run and ring the warning bell. My father and the rest of the village, armed to the teeth reached the docks right as the ship slowed and made port on the furthest pear. At first the villagers stood ready to attack when three little terrors carrying a rope flew from the deck and began to tie it off then a loud scraping came from its side as a gang plank was lowered. We all stared in confusion as a pair of dragon like dogs bounded down. Each was easily 15ft long and boosted a large set of jaws that looked like they could bight through anything they wanted.

Every one snapped their weapons to the ready as the two playing dragons obliviously bounded closer still attacking each other. They stopped and bounded back to the plank as boot steps sounded from the ship and a figure appeared. He was a bit taller than me and half as large as my father making him an obviously strong person. As he stepped into the torch light we were able to make him out better. The figure wore a deep red hooded tunic and pants tucked into tall dark brown boots. What put us on guard however was the layered plate armor he wore on his left side and arm with an odd pair shields strapped to each arm. Each was shaped like an upside down coffin reaching from just above his knees to his shoulders. Their size and shape made me wonder they would be useless with a weapon and weren't large enough to really protect him so what was their purpose. My thoughts were interrupted when a terror flew from the ship and landed on him hissing at us.

As chief, my father stepped forward ax in hand. He made to walk up to the stranger but before he got in swinging distance the first two dragons stepped up jaws open revealing two rows of knife like teeth. Stopping short he planted his ax in the dock and said, "What business do you have here?" a cough came from the hood then the figure rasped, "I heard Berk is friends with dragons. So I came to see it." "It is." I answered stepping forward into the light Toothless behind me. As I neared him, unarmed he looked toward me and let out a sound like a dragon would make. I was about to asking him what he said when Toothless answered him in a similar way. The figure nodded and let out a strange call towards the sky. It sounded like a deeper version of a night furry howl then a massive winged form landed behind him as silent as death itself and stepped into the light over the man it was built like a Skrill only with four legs instead of two and it was much larger.

Snotlout never the bravest soul let out a yelp and accidentally loosed the bolt in his crossbow letting it fly right at the man. I tried to jump in the way but was too late and was forced to watched in horror expecting the bolt to hit him in the head. But only gawked as the shield rotated in time to let it glance off its curved center and before any of us could even raise our weapons he had soared over Stoic and bashed Snoot lout to the ground holding the edge his right shield to his throat. It took me a moment to notice that the edges were sharpened like a sword and from the look of it could take his head with no problem. Without thinking Tuff swung his ax down only to have it cut off at the haft sending the head into the wood below confirming the edge.

Before the man could carry out his wordless threat I yelled, "Wait, I'm sorry for the rude welcome we have brought you please allow me and Astrid escort you and your dragons to the mead hall for food and drink." Astrid just stood there giving me a 'Your dead when this is over' glare which I answered with a nervous smile as the villagers dissipated from the excitement. The man looked to the large dragon and began making sounds which were answered in kind then it boarded the ship with the two smaller ones in tow. I could see Astrid relax as they did and fall in next to us and we made our way to the hall.


	2. Not All is on the Surface

Hello your friendly demonic minion here just to remind every one that my master the Iron Demon dose not own How to Train Your Dragon or any of its affiliated productions and characters. Now please enjoy.

Not all is on the surface.

As we made our way to the hall I watched the visitor. He seemed used the dragon on his back and didn't even notice when it moved to stare at me. I couldn't help but wonder at his clothes and where they were from they looked too thin to be from a Viking village. Hiccup stumbled and almost fell but the figure caught him buy his belt with the edge of his right shield and set him on his feet as if it were just a common practice. Hiccup just stood there and stuttered, "Thanks, that would have hurt." Rubbing the back of his head clearly embarrassed. The figure still didn't talk.

Reaching the mead hall every one there stared as we led him to the table we usually used. The other teens minus Snotlout were already there gossiping but fell silent as soon as we came into view. There were mounds of food on the table and plates set for everyone as usual. When we stepped up to the table and sat the figure stopped behind us and began to look around. "What is it?" I asked as nicely as I could. "Are there any chairs here?" he said in a lost tone. I had to fight the smile from the way it sounded after his earlier retorts it was almost cute coming from such an imposing person. "Sure, just a sec." Fishlegs practically yelped running for the store room returning a moment later with Mildews chair. It was dusty since he rarely used it when he was here but still a chair.

He shrugged as if to say 'I guess it will do then the shields slid off his arms and he hung them on the back of the chair making it creek under the weight then took Snotlout's place next to me. With him being this close it was hard not to notice the corded muscles in his now exposed arms, as well as the scars that covered them. Before I could ask however Tuffnut exploded in laughter choking out, "I think that's the best use I've ever seen that old thing put to I can't wait for Mildew to find out." At the thought the rest of us laughed too. Then fish legs yelped as the terror flew over to him and began sniffing him then did the same to the others finally settling on my shoulders. Then a soft chuckle came from the man at my side as he said, "That's a first. Usually Biter won't let anyone even touch him."

I couldn't resist the urge to scratch the dragon under the chin making him purr before asking, "So what's your name?" He looked at me directly for the first time. The fire caught the edges of he eyes just enough that they seemed to dance with a fire of their own. I could see a depth in them that I had only seen in dragons before now. I blinked and turned away from the intensity as he said, "I've had several names and few that I liked but I think that my birth name Harvich will do fine." It was pure luck that I managed to catch the look on Fishlegs face as he heard the name because it vanished a second later. As he looked back to the table and began to eat occasionally feeding the dragon bits of meat.

It was late by the time we finally left the hall and during dinner we had only manged to get the name of his terror, himself, and some info on the land dragons. Apparently in the absence of wings they had gained heightened senses and other adaptations to survive in the wild such as being able to eat anything even rocks with no problem and having a hide tougher than a gronkel. When he had told us about them I was a little disturbed by the way he said things, as if her were a dragon too. We were almost to the center of the village when Hiccup asked, " So are you going to stay on your ship tonight or would you like to sleep in the village?" "I'll sleep on the ship thanks. I don't like being a way from my dragons for too long. They tend to get antsy." Harvich replied in a calm tone then left.

As soon as he was out of ear shot I looked to Fish and said, "Ok spill it what was that about his name earlier you looked like you had seen a ghost or something?" He shifted his feet around and made sure no one else but the 5 of us could hear and began to explain, "Well you know how Vikings were originally from the main land. There are stories recorded in the history books of another warrior race from further to the east away from the sea. In those stories they tell of armored men who fought like monsters never feeling pain or fear taking on whole legions of Romans at a time and always causing a massacre. They usually left the Vikings be since they had no interest in the sea but in the few times they clashed the casualties were enormous…" I raised my hand before he got too carried away and said, "Ok so what does he have to do with this?" "Um well, his name is the same as one of the chiefs mentioned and the drawings and descriptions of the armor are similar to his. There is even a whole chapter about a man name Ivan the Iron who used bladed shields to protect and slay all who dared come to close to his village."

Hiccup blinked as he put the pieces together stating, "So you think he's from this other race of warriors and is here to kill us." Fishlegs, now shaking at the voiced thought, nodded in agreement. I raised my eye brow giving a 'really' flatly saying, "Really, Fishlegs after what we have seen Hiccup do. Can you really judge him after seeing him?" "Hey now." Hiccup retorted to the comment reddening, "We can't just judge him but we do need to keep an eye on him just be safe." With that we went our separate ways agreeing to meet here before dawn tomorrow.

I know I should be worried about him especially after what Fish said but as I went to bed I couldn't help but wonder at the mysteries that surrounded him and his dragons. How could he live with so many at once and what was going on with the sounds he made to them? Can he actually talk to them? Yawning I laid back on my bed and began to drift off to sleep.


	3. Fear and Wonder

Hell-o my readers I hope you are enjoying my first stab at this. Please feel free to review and let me know. And by the way I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, Riders of Berk, or any of the connected characters and other affiliations.

It was a few hours before dawn when Toothless and I slipped from the house. We flew above the village and port checking everything was still ok. Harvich's ship was silent as were the others around it. Even so I was still wary of him landing on the cliff overlooking the port we sat and spied on the ship from there as the other teens arrived. Most of them made their appearance in groggy silence grumbling about restless nights worrying over the new comer. Astrid apparently had been unfazed seeing as how she walked right up to us announcing, "I'm still not sure we should be doing this. I mean what has he done to earn this suspicion other than be from another land." I gave her a disapproving look scolding, "You remember Heather don't you." Making her shut up for once I returned to my spying.

I didn't look away until well after sun rise. In the back ground I could hear the sound of the others sleeping and shook my head at their lack of dedication. Looking back to see if any of them were a wake I noticed Astrid was gone. Worry crept over me and I began to scan the docks looking for her. It didn't take long for me to catch the gleam of her axe as she made her way to his still silent ship. When she reached its gang plank she looked up and yelled something. A moment later Bitter flew from the ship landing roughly on her chest accidently sending both of them over the edge into the water. It took me a moment to realize the severity of the moment. Cursing her love of armor I ran to Toothless and clipped myself in as we leapt from the cliff.

We dove at an alarming rate using the tail to guide us alike a missile toward the place she had fallen in. Right as I braced myself to hit the water one of the land dragons lept in front of me as the other pushed the gang plank down. Because of his splash the impact was much less than I had expected making it easier for me to keep my breath. Looking down I could see the dragon swimming furiously towards her struggling form. I had to admit it was surprisingly fast in the water. A moment later I saw he had gently grabbed her and was shooting towards the surface releasing a stream of bubbles ahead of him.

It was harder for us to reach the surface because of our prostetics but managed to brake the surface in time to see them take her onboard the ship. Without thinking we followed them to where they had laid her down. As I approached on of them pushed on her chest forcing water from her lungs then jumped back as she began hacking and coughing up water trying to clear her lungs. Rushing to her I helped her sit up and patted her back. I took her a little bit but she eventually began to breath normally. Biter was in front of her and wined giving her a sad look. Ignoring me she reached out and sweetly said, "Its ok it wasn't your fault.

Sighing heavily I looked around the ship. It was sparse with little ornamentation, a large space in the middle had been framed off for the dragons to come and go through, and it seemed the deck reinforced as well. As I looked around I saw his shields hanging on a rack on the lower deck from where they were I could see their backs each had the same two symbols on them quickly I took my book out and sketched them then looked to Astrid who was now playing with Biter. Seeing as how I doubted he would like us being here un invited I walked down the plank and began to make my way back to the village when a Scauldrin surfaced two piers over where we docked the fishing boats. From where I was it was easy to see the figure on his back unloading nets of fish then leaving a bottle with a not in it on top before the two of them turned and swam back towards the ship.

Sure they had seen me I waved at them trying to be friendly. Harvich waved back as they came closer I saw that he wore only a hooded leather vest and his pants from yesterday only now he was barefoot and armor less. When they reached the edge of the dock he leapt from the dragon to the dock as if it were common practice then approached sea water dripping off him. In the day light I could see the glint of a smile as he said, "Morning heir of Berk how may I help you?" "Well, I um…"I began but was cut off by Astrids laughter from the ship behind me. I chased after Harvich as he ran up the plank to his ship worried what he might do. When we came in view of the deck we saw a still soaked Astrid trying to push off a licking land dragon.

A quiet chuckle came from Harvich as he steeped heavily on deck drawing their attention to him. "Harvich! I'm sorry I boarded without permission but your dragon saved me from drowning then decided to pin me here and lick me to death." Astrid blurted obviously nervous of the situation. In a softer tone he answered, "Don't worry about it anyone who can make these monsters this comfortable without me being here is always welcome aboard." She blushed as the dragon let her up and Harvich offered a hand to help her stand. My jaw dropped when she actually accepted it. Never had I seen her accept help of any kind much less when it was a gesture like this one. The tension I felt about all that was happening was beginning to be come to much so I managed to stammer an excuse about having to work with Gobber and took off.

It didn't take me long to find the confused Fishlegs trying to make his way to the docks with the others. Landing in front of them I looked to him seriously asking, "Where is that book you talked about?" Half an hour later we were all in his room at his parent's house with books sprawled out across his bed. After another hour of looking we found the symbols I had copied in a book titled Warriors of Hel. The book told of different warrior's believed to be decedents of Hel the god of the underworld. The section that related to those markings told of an armored man called Ivan the Iron Clad who could not be stopped by anything less than a dragon or force of nature. It told of many instances where he would take on armies and win with only his shields and always for the lives of the people he cared for. There wasn't really and other information than that besides the many tales of his battles. Even so the idea that the man who had recently arrived was using his symbol made me worry, especially when I thought of how it described him as deathless. Could he be the same man and that would explain why dragons would follow him seeing as he seems to be just as powerful. Gathering the book and my sketches I turned to tell my father of our discoveries.

Back at the ship-

I cursed myself as I was left speechless by those eyes and his words. Turning to the railing I could feel a faint blush on my cheeks. A light weight landed on my sholders as a fur lined cloak was draped on them. It was black on the outside and had an odd crest on the back but the fur inside was a dull gray but very warm. I couldn't help but pull it tighter enjoying the warmth after jumping in the sea. "I know its not very nice but it is one of my best cloaks." He said gently behind me. I turned and saw that he was squatting down in front of the land dragon and scratching its chin. He looked so different without his armor. I could easily see his arms were thick and strong and the rest of him built the same. But I could also see more of his scars which made me wonder what sort of life he had lived before.

He didn't seem to mind me watching him work on the ship as the day went on and to tell the truth I was glad. It gave me time to learn and think. It quickly became apparent he was a trader of sorts because on the top deck he had several crates of different goods and other things that were worth a lot of money. As the day wore on I also found out that two scauldrins, a thunder drum, two skirl, and a whispering death lived on the ship. How so many aggressive monsters tolerated each other I was clueless to, but Harvich seemed to know and was skilled at using it making all of the act like close friends even with the many terrors that ran around the ship. At about midday he took a large crate down into the ship so I followed him. As he set and arranged it with others towards the prow of the ship I wandered aft finding a huge bed of furs, two sets of armor each with its own rack and weapons display, and another rack of various clothes.

From the marks on the floor it was easy to tell he shared his bed with some of the dragons. As for the armor I recognized the smaller set with the two bladed shields but the other was a work of art to me. It seemed to be made out of a combination of dragon bones and hide to make a flexible strong armor that could easily move with the wearer and the weapon behind it showed why. On a saddle obviously for his winged dragon a barbed spear with an 9 foot shaft sat in a sheath that would make it easy to draw while mounted and a 5 foot cleaver sat on the other side it looked as if it was made to be drawn while dismounting. I began to try and examine the many ruines that inscribed both armors when Harvich quietly said, "I'm glad you like the craftsmanship." The suddenness made me jump and lose my balance and fall on the bed. I could feel him sit next to me taking a deep breath, "I guess it's all I have left of home now." I sat up looking at his back. It was broad but not huge and seemed to bear a massive unseen weight to them. "Well its almost time for me to set off, and I'm sure you don't want to get stuck on a with an unknown man and his horde of dragons." He said in his usual tone as he stood offering me a hand. I had grabbed his hand for the second time today and had just put my weight on it when a terror flew in and smashed into him knocking him down on top of me.

I yelped in surprise and we fell grabbing him on instinct. It was a good thing the bed was soft cause he was heavy. I looked at him expecting to see anger but instead his now visible face was worried as if expecting me to hit him. It was a face I will never forget he had shorter black hair and dark eyes set into a strong face. Three scars ran across the right side of his face each an easily half inch wide. Gently I put a hand to his face, "What happened?" Sighing heavily his face darkened then saddened, "Vikings actually. Now you had better get going before it's too late." He said in a dejected tone as he got off me. Quietly I followed him up and off the ship. He went to the scauldrins and began to harness them to the ship as I watched I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Not like I had for Hiccup because unlike the man before me he had friends to look to and had come to terms with his pain. I continued to stare out after him as his ship left the port pulled by the monstrous dragons. Then I realized I still had his cloak and started to call Stormfly but changed my mind when a little dragon flew from the ship and circled me before landing on my shoulders. Reaching up I scratched Biters chin knowing he would be back one day.


	4. History

A dark figure sits at a desk. His outline barely illuminated by the faint light of a computer screen. As you near you can make out the slightly disturbing form of horns raking back from his for head. Then he just fades away leaving something written on the screen. Walking over to it you can see a phrase typed in bold red letters.

"Scars are many things. They are pain and suffering, pride and honor, disgrace and torment. But one thing that a scar always provides is a lasting record carved into a being. They serve to remind and guide us shaping our thoughts and personalities in unseen and rarely noticed ways, and while all scars can't be seen they never truly fade."

(I do not own How to Train Your dragon or any of its affilations, connected productions, or characters)

It was easy to hear Hiccup and Fish legs running up to the house as I sat enjoying the fire. I don't know why but as I got older it seemed to get harder to warm up. Maybe Oden is trying to get me to pass on some of my responsibilities already and remind me I won't be around forever. Heaving a great sigh I collected myself and in a happy tone I said, "Hello boys, what brings you here in the middle of the day?" "Dad I managed to get a look on Harvich's ship and saw some markings on the inside of his armor that didn't look Viking, so we went and looked into what they were and found this." ,presenting the book now open to the beginning of the page about Ivan the Iron Clad. My eyes widened at the picture and name he showed me I could remember one of the few times I had been to the main land.

(flash back) 'I was just 16 when I had gone with my father to visit an extention of our family who lived on the southern cost of the main land. I was excited because the reason we were going was to fight the barbarians who lived further inland. For whatever reason a woman and her daughter from the village had gone missing for days, at first it was thought they had gotten lost and eaten by a wild beast but then one of the me was seen in front of a barbarian carrying a basket of berries and other things gathered from the forest. As you can imagine it was an insult to the village how dare they steal our women. Normally the warriors of the village would have just charged in but there were rumors of men among the barbarians that were more beast than man and could fight a dragon head on and win. So we were called seeing as how we fought dragons on a regular basis. Things went quickly after we landed and it only took us half of the following day to reach the barbarian village in question. It consisted of stone huts that were tucked into the trees and two of them looked like forges. At first I was confident as we charged in I killed two of their younger warriors almost immediately, then Hell itself broke lose. A man clad in armor just like Harvich's walked out on the field and began dispatching all how neared him but left those who fled. This slowed our advance until my father welding the family hammer stepped in and began to fight him one on one. I was going to step back and watch when a young man in armor made of animal hide and bones came racing out of the village on a horse that stood even taller than my father. From his back he dispatched all who were in his path either by trampling them or by the swing of the massive cleavers in each hand. This was the thing that forced us to retreat and leave the village be from then on believing it to be the home of demons. '

"Father you ok?" I shook my head as my sons words reached me, "Yes just remembering how the last time I saw men from the barbarians your grandfather almost lost his arm at the shoulder. Looking back on it I'm not sure if charging into battle against such opponents was wise but it was the Viking way. Even so I cannot ignore the fact that this Harvich may be from there and if he is and has this armor as a family heirloom then we must be cautious of him. If for no other reason than they are merciless killers when it comes to protecting what they have claimed as their own." Hiccup was looking at me as worry began to seep into his expression. Before I could ask what was wrong he bolted for the door calling toothless. Confused I stood looking to Fishlegss and asked, "What was that about?" He fidgeted stammering, "Well Astrid stayed behind when we went to investigate the symbols so I think he's worried about her." "SHE WHAT" I bellowed racing for the docks. I would not let them take anyone from this village.

Fear ran through me as we soared low over the roofs to move as quickly as possible. I cursed myself for leaving her what would I do if she was hurt or taken. As the docks came in view my heart stopped, his ship was gone. Speeding up we barely had time to stop when I saw a figure at the end of the pier his ship had been at. Diving down I jumped from Toothless's back a few feet from landing and raced to Astrid. Spinning her around I saw she was fine then hugged her. "Um Hiccup?" , she said clearly confused. Letting her go I stepped back and scratched the back of my head, "Sorry, I just saw the ship was gone and was scared you were too." She smiled at me, "I'm fine see looking up at her I saw that she was only now she wore a long fur lined cloak with armored shoulders similar to the ones oh Harvich's and Biter wrapped around her shoulders. A loud set of footsteps came up behind us as my father and Fishlegs ran up. "Where did you get those?" ,my father questioned urgently. Still lost she cautiously said, "Harvich left before I could return them so I'm going to keep them till I can do so." This seemed to satisfy him as he nodded and left but I couldn't help but notice the fast pace he was walking at. "Oh Hiccup you will want to be friendlier to him when he dose return because that ship of his has all sorts of amazing dragons and things on it."

We made our way up to the mead hall talking about what she had seen on the ship. Both Fishlegs and I were unable to believe that he had a whispering death in the lowest deck of the ship that listened to him and how so many aggressive dragons were living peacefully in such a cramped place. Even so what she said about the saddle and weapons was the thing that disturbed me most. While we did ride our dragons out into battle we had never done so with weapons mostly relying on their weapons instead of our own which sparked an idea to try and do the same.

-Havich's ship, the black scale

'Are you sure about leaving bitter with that Viking girl?' a slightly feminine growl came from his right 'How can we trust them after the last time we saw Vikings?' a deeper growl came from his left. 'Jaw, Claw, I'm sure that he will be fine. He is the largest of his breed and the smartest. Not to mention is exceedingly good at escaping bad situations. Now we need to figure out where to go so we can make some money.' I replied turning to hatch that led below deck.


	5. Roads to war

He he I love how master plays with words its so entertaining.

(I do not own How to train your dragon, its characters, or any of its related materials.)

-Outcast island

Alivan stood at the top of one of the taller hills of the island pondering on how to attack Berk next he had to learn how to train dragons. Even though he had tamed a whispering death that still was just him he needed an army of dragons if he wished to take revenge on the Vikings for what they had done. As he looked toward the rising sun the thought he was finally starting to see things when a large group of shadows began to appear over the horizon. Soon it was apparent they were getting closer as their size in creased. Running down the hill as best he could he began to yell, "Dragons are coming. Ready the nets and bolas. I want every last one in a cage by midday." Men scrambled in all directions as the prepared for the assault.

-The approaching dragons

Each dragon wore light armor protecting their vitals and other areas and had a dragon on their back wearing similar armor. At the head of the formation a midsized man road a huge Bone Napper wearing bone armor similar to his dragons. Another man on a one eyed Nightfury came up next to him and yelled, "Commander, are you sure we can use these Vikings. I mean they aren't known for their brain power." A Gravelly voice chuckled its volume easily surpassing the wind noise, "That's true, but we need the numbers to seize the archipelago and the they are the perfect bunch for this sort of thing."

Nearing the village it was easy to see they had prepared defenses. With a motion of his hand six Skril riders dove lead by two Nightfury riders. The nightfuries raced ahead destroying the nets and bola launchers then the Skril circled driving them back from the center of the town. The Napper and his rider landed flanked by the Nightfuries. Several Monsterious Nightmares, Zipplebacks, and other dragons circled above. The commander dismounted from his dragon and approached Alvin.

I was doing all I could not to back up from the monster as he approached trying to instead seem brave I flexed my muscles and stepped forward demanding, "What are you doing on my island?" A laugh like that of a Grongle chewing stone filled the air then said, "Why I'm here to make you dragon riders so we can claim the archipelago for ourselves." My jaw droped he had just answered my dreams with that phrase. I reached my hand out a grin plastering my face, "You have a deal." The Napper let out a triumphant roar that was answered by Vikings and dragons alike unable to contain their joy.

During the preceding celebration a girl, not much smaller than Hiccup was now, slipped away from the village and took a small sailing boat hidden on the far side of the island. As she sailed away she looked back to the island sadly saying, "I'm sorry father but I can't let you do this." Then turned back to the sails and began her voyage.

-Berk 3months after Harvich's departure, 4 days after the events on outcast island.

It was an hour before sun rise when Toothless and I took off on our morning patrol. It was something we had started doing every day since Harvich left. Normally we found nothing but since his visit I had decided we should step up our game some. In that time I and the other riders had begun training to use weapons from dragon back each picking weapons that worked well from their dragons, thus why I had a long saber on my back and a long bow in a holster on the saddle with a quiver on the other side. It wasn't easy and we all still need practice but we were getting better at it. Astrid had taken to the concept better than the others which didn't surprise me since she now used a Halberd which really was just a long handled axe with a spear head.

I sighed thinking of how Astrid wouldn't push me away or let me in. She had kissed me the day I walked out after beating the Red Death and we had dated for a while but as my responsibilities grew we seemed to go our separate ways. She had begun to become more of a lone warrior and I a teacher and leader. I had tried to get her to join me but she just didn't want to have to deal with the responsibility of teaching so many people instead wanting to protect the village.

Shaking my head I began to scan the water looking for ships or other disturbances. It was only by chance that I Happened to see a small sailboat wash up against one of the rocks that marked the edge of the bay and shatter. I turned Toothless toward the now sinking vessel and we dove. By the time we reached the wreck it was pieces of broken wood and only a lone girl floated unconscious on the surface. Patting Toothless I said, "Grab her and let's get to the healers hut quick ok." We were at the hut within minutes and had the girl in her care. When I had carried her in she was cold and not shivering but breathing. She had been small even for a Viking girl which is pretty small seeing as how Astrid is a bit bigger than I am. After a while the healer came out and beckoned for me to enter. She motioned to the girl who still laid unconscious on the bed. Pulling up a chair I sat down and wa ited.

It didn't take long for her to come round. She slowly rose from the bed and looked around. I had no clue of this as I had fallen asleep in the chair and Toothless around the bed. So when she got up and stepped on his tail causing him to roar and her to scream I thought I was jumping into a nightmare before realizing what had happened. Now wide awake I looked to the girl cowering behind a pillow eyes screwed shut as if she was expecting to be eaten. I blinked then motioned for Toothless to go. "Are you ok?" I asked in a gentle tone. She opened her eyes and looked around I was transfixed by them as she did they were almost as bright as Toothless' only more of jade color. Her raven hair fell around her shoulders slightly curing at the ends. "I think so where did the dragon go." Her voice was practically a whisper and I could tell she was still terrified. "I sent him outside I'm sorry he scared you. You crashed in the port and we saved you." She blinked at me, "So am I at Berk and if so then that would make you Hiccup the Dragon Conquer right?" "Yes that's right only I don't Conquer…" I cut myself off as what she said donned on me. A steely tone entered my voice as I asked, "Where did you hear that?" A look of fear crossed her face as she quickly said, "I heard it from Alivin when he was talking about you to the men that road dragons. I also heard that they were going take the whole archipelago once you were out of the way."

-Mead hall an hour earlier.

The group of young Vikings sat around their usual table eating dinner. "I wonder where Hiccup is I haven't seen him all day." Astird voiced as she watched Fishlegs look to the door for the 8 time since they sat down. "Oh why is that have you finally given up on that weirdo for Hiccup or do you want to make sure he sees us together?" Snoutlout said from next to me making no attempt to hide his tone of wanting. I gave him a death glare and biter puffed fire in his face making him yelp and fall off the bench. While it was true I had given up on being with Hiccup I had yet to degrade myself to his level continuing to glare I grabbed a chicken leg and gave it to biter saying, "Good dragon." Snootlout glared at the dragon then stomped off as he left we could hear him yell, "I'm going to kill that coward if he ever comes back." The thought of him even tiring and the irony of his words made me and tuff laugh as Ruff gave me a 'really' look. It wasn't that long ago now but since she and Fish and gotten engaged she had changed. I mean she still fought with her brother and everything but her hummer had changed some and she was more feminine now wearing her hair in a loose pony tail and bathing more. Sighing I went back to eating.

I was just finishing up when Hiccup walked in a girl close behind. She looked around at the Vikings as if she were scared we would attack her. Ignoring the questions and jibes thrown his way he went directly up to his father and they began to talk. Curiosity got the better of me and I went up to them to see what was going on. As I neared Hiccup looked to me, "Ah perfect timing Astrid. I would like you to meet Valima she was a captive on Outcast Island but managed to escape and tell us some important news." As he explained everything to me I noticed the girl was about our age as close to Hiccup as she could. I wondered why she was doing that was she scared or was it something else. "So we need to get ready to fight with every dragon and rider we have. Do you think you could start doing a long distance patrol since you're the second fastest and I have to train new recruits and dragons." Looking him in the eye I smiled, "Of course I can I'll leave first thing in the morning." Turing the cloak Harvich left me bellowed out making his mark flash and Biter fly up ahead of me. As he did the girl grabbed Hiccup and hid behind him. So she was scared that made it easier to trust her.

That night I packed for the journey ahead while it had been three months since he left Havich was still on my mind. It was kind of hard to forget when Biter was always with me even when I bathed. At first his loyalty surprised me since even Stormfly wasn't as protective as the little terror but now I like it. No one can sneak up on me and I haven't had to hit a single man wanting to court me. My mother keeps saying that I will be alone forever if I keep it up but I just look her in the eye and tell her, 'I will only take a man who can stand by me regardless of how I treat them.' It sounds really selfish but it was my may of making sure that he was a real man and I had only met three of those. Hiccup was the first of those using his brains instead of brawn to get out of situations, and I had given him a chance for a year and a half. But, he never did step up to the plate even when I pushed him there eventually saying that his duties were his responsibility and until he could balance both them and our relationship we couldn't move forward. I have been waiting for him to try for me again but now all he does is work even when I tried to entice him on a date. The Second was a man from the Wolf Skull tribe, an amazing hunter and caring sole like hiccup only much larger and stronger but he already has a wife.

Standing up with the bag over my shoulder I made my way to Stormflys pin as I thought of the last one I considered a real man, Harvich. He had arrived bearing no title or status and still managed to get the whole villages respect, and even though I only saw him twice I could tell that he was the strongest overall man I have ever seen. The depth of his eyes and the pain he bore were more than most people can even imagine much less live with and alone to boot. "I wonder where you are now?" I voiced as storm fly took off into the setting sun.


	6. Pain Filled Memories

I apologize for the spelling errors in my last chapter, and the reference to heather was the fact that he could be deceived not the intentions behind said action. Furthermore I will now label the (pov) from now on so it will be easier to follow instead of relying on just the descriptors of that person.

I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, Riders of Berk, or any of the connected characters and other affiliations.

(Harvich's flying dragon, Night wing)

Being a Deathwing I can see excellent at night just as a Nightfurry can looking down I could see that the port we were coming up on was indeed under roman control as was the village as well. Looking back to my rider I had to ask, "Are you sure about this Harvich?" the dragon skull helm he wore seemed to grin as he opened his mouth to answer, "You know I will never forgive the Romans for the mass murder of so many innocent Germanics and Vikings when we wanted no part of their war." Looking forward I known that answer was coming every time he wore that armor I knew he was going to fight any and all opponents that got in his way. Sighing I almost regretted helping him find a bonenapper to teach him how to make the armor from dragon corpses but if I hadn't he would have end up like his father. Silently I dropped him and the land drakes I was carrying below me off on the edge of the village in a wooded area opposite the bay then took off. I knew he would be fine with Jaw and Claw they were as loyal to the point of being self-destructive which is ok when you can scoff at a cannon as if it were a stone from a sling. Reaching the ships in the harbor I swooped down and began to spray my liquefied miasma covering half the ships in the harbor I sparked it causing a large flash fire and frying everyone on them, and catching the rest on fire as well.

Swooping low I drooped Jaw and Claw who hit the ground running and watched as Harvich leapt from my back landing on Claw's grabbing the harness I used to carry them. I watched them disappear into the woods then turned back to the Village turned Roman strong hold. I always try to keep dark thoughts from my mind but an anger on my friends behalf burned deepinside, 'I will make you all burn for the pain you have wrote on this world' I roared as I lit more of the village on fire.

(Jaw)

We landed easily it wasn't the first time we had done this by any means. As usually Harvich easily made the landing on my mate's back holding the carrying harness as we ran. I took the lead just in case something was waiting for us. After a few mins we started running through a deserted and partly destroyed village not stopping till we reached a pair of Forges that sat across the street from each other. Harvich slid from Claw's back and walked into one of the forges. I turned and looked around the village memories flooding back.

As I laid eyes on a house near the center of town with a stable at its side I began to relive the memories tied to it, 'I wandered in there looking to kill the young foal I smelled when a man stepped out and gave me a whole side of beef. A small boy came to me as I finished and hugged me.' Flashing of time , 'The boy was almost a teen and I had grown much larger. We raced around causing all sorts of mischief.' Another flash, 'Fire consumed everything. The man brought my friend to me and put him on my back I could feel the blood coming from his wound on his chest. "Go and live free you two." he said then stumbled over to his dead wife held her tight and went still himself. Tears pored from my eyes as I ran and never looked back.' I had told him what had happened after cauterizing the wound on his chest shut. We cried together for the rest of the day before we decided to make sure that we were never going to lose each other. Since then I have always been near and always will be. As I came back to reality Harvich walked up to me from the forge a large bundle on his back. Scratching a spot behind the base of my skull he said, "I know its hard being here but I had to get some things." Letting out a sad purr I bent so he could climb on then ran back to the pickup spot.

(Astrid, a deserted island half a day's flight from Berk.)

We circled the island once before setting down it was deserted and had an odd feel to it. There were forests that ran all the way into the sea and no mountains or anything. Flying lower we saw that there were few spots of actual land, as such it took us awhile to land but we eventually did in a clearing near the center of the island. It was a strange place, the trees seemed to be full of wild life. Strange birds squawked at me and odd little mammals ran on the tree roots. It seemed like a fun place to explore so I did leaving Stormfly in the clearing.

I had wandered for a few hours when I noticed a shadow following me. Whipping around I looked to where it had been but it was gone. Backing up slowly I tried to find the shape again. A flash of deep red ran past me on my left. Hefting my axe "I challenged who goes there?" a light chuckle comes from the shadows and a Nightfury with rider comes out. Unlike Hiccup and Toothless these too seem nasty. The Nightfury had neon yellow eyes an several scars on its face while the rider wore a black hood with white dragon skull his tunic, "I'm the last living thing you will see girl since your dragon is now dead and you are stranded on this floating forest." I could see the grin from under his hood and noticed the fresh blood on the Nightfurys claws. My eyes grew wide at the thought of Stormfly dead. Screaming in anger I ran back to where I left her and there she laid cut and burned, life less. Collapsing to my knees tears streamed down my cheeks as I stared at his lifeless eyes. "I'm sorry I choked out holding his head and continuing to cry.

The sinister chuckle came from behind me, "This is so touching it's pathetic. What did you thing would happen if you left Him unguarded I mean Nadders have few natural fighting potential." Slowly standing I glared at the rider, "He was MY BEST FRIEND." I bellowed charging him axe raised. He smiled as the Nightfurry spread its wings ready to fly then a red form dashed from the trees knocking the rider to my feet and pining the unsuspecting Night furry by its wings. Looking down at the rider I raised my axe, "Never insult the dead." I snarled and brought it down on his chest splitting him like a log. At almost the same time a gurgling howl came from the Nightfurry.

Looking over I saw a Dragon the same as Harvich's flying dragon only with a slimmer body. It had lunged its long hooked fore claws through the Nightfurry's back and into its heart and lungs. Slowly I walked up to the dragon looking it right in the eyes it had a fire there that I liked as if it were saying I will fight for you. I placed my hand on her brow and she pushed against it purring deeply. I walked back to Stormfly and removed the saddle and sheathed halberd tears welling up again I cried, "I'm sorry Stormfly. I should of kept you with me and looked after you more." Rubbing his horn I let my tears flow remembering my time with him and how much he had changed my life. "I wish I could have saved you like you have me so many times. You were a brave warrior and loving friend. I'm sorry I can't give you a proper funeral but you're too big to bring back and I don't have the wood for a coffin." My sobs were getting stronger when the red dragon came up to me and tucked a wing around me pulling me close then began to spray a blush black liquid on and around Stormfly. Once he was covered in a thin coat it sprayed a small flame on it instantly causing it to erupt into an intense fire. Looking up at the dragon I sobbed, "Thank you. Bloodwing." It pulled me close again softly purring.

I stayed like that till the last of Stormflys ashes floated off to Valhalla. Still crying I used the straps of his saddle to make a harness for Bloodwing then took off back to Berk. Bloodwing surprised me I felt we weren't going fast at all but reached the Berk almost as quick as Toothless could have. Landing at my house we went inside as the sun set behind us. I had moved out of my parents two months ago so I could start my own life and escape their prying and pushing. Sitting in front of the fire I pulled my knees to my chest and stared at the logs in the fire reliving memories of Stormfly. Bloodwing curled around me and ignited the logs laying her head on the floor next to me. Biter came from his hiding spot in the rafters and curled up around my shoulders as well rubbing my cheek with his head. I stayed like that for hours before finally crying myself to sleep.

The next morning I woke to a banging on my door followed by the familiar voice of Hiccup yelling, "Astrid, hurry there are pirates in the bay we need your help." Opening my eyes I saw I was laying on Bloodwing her wings wraped around me and Biter in my arms like a stuffed toy. Standing the Dragon still in my arms I slowly walked to the door and opened it. "Astrid… Are you ok?" Sniffing back tears, "I think I will be. We'll be there in just a sec. OK?" "Sure take your time I can hold them back for a while at least." He said obviously concerned taking a deep breath I walked to my closet and pulled out a bright red tunic with my family crest embroidered in black on its chest and Harvich's cloak then went to Bloodwing she sniffed the cloak and purred. Smiling I wiped my tears putting bitter on my shoulders, "I'm glad you like it cause it's time for your introduction to the others.

Holding on by the harness I rigged yesterday we took off from the house and circled around the ship in question. Hiccup and Toothless were pelting it while the others fought those that had come on the docks. Leaning down to her head I said lets show them what you can do and we began to make passes on the ship leaving trails of the liquid behind. As we did so Toothless bolted upward away from the dragon as if avoiding it. After the third pass she ignited the liquid causing the ship to be covered in fire and incinerating much of the lighter materials on the ship. Circleling the flames we grabbed two pirates that were on the dock and flung them at the rocks with a sickening crunch. On the next pass she flipped over so I could take a few with my halberd. Unable to contain the rush I yelled my exileration to the world. Drawing all eyes on us as we finally landed crushing the last three pirates I announced, "I would like you to meet Bloodwing my new friend." It roared from beneath me. It was just like the sound of Harvich's only higher pitched. Nudgeing the harness we flew off to the cliff overlooking the port. We landed and I began to cry on her neck. "Thank you Bloodwing, I know you didn't know him but Stormfly was a brave and good friend and you are being just as much so to me as he was. Bitter nuzzled my cheek and yes you too biter." In my heart I knew they could never replace Stormfly but that didn't mean I should push them away either.

I had just gotten my tears stopped when Hiccup and Toothless landed nearby. "Astrid, are you ok?" I looked at him my eyes still red and shook my head, "No but I have these two to look after me now that Stormfly's gone." My tears began to flow again as I remembered him. Hiccup blinked, dismounted, and rushed to me scooping me up in a hug. I hugged him back and told him what happened. After I had calmed down again thanks to all of their comforting he said, "Astrid, I'm sorry you lost Stormfly. That bastard must have been from the dragon army we heard about. We will make them pay for this I promise." Hugging me again. Letting go he looked over Bloodwing. "She is gorgeous you know and just like Harvich's. It seems they are built to strafe their prey causing an intense flash fire then eat the roasted remains, and judging from the wings and frame are capable of extreme speeds like Nightfurrys only not as maneuverable. I smiled at him always the dragon lover." Bloodwing gave him a look as if to say 'Watch where you poke.' as he stroked the back of her neck, "Well I have things I to take care of make sure and have Gobber make a saddle for her so you two can really fly she has to slow down to keep you on from what I saw. I blinked and looked at her only to get an 'I'm sorry' expression. Rubbing her nose I reassured her, "Thank you for thinking of me." Standing there I stared out across the see wondering if Harvich was with his dragons too.


	7. Converging Paths

Hey I hope you enjoy this one I put a bit of time into wrapping things up and revealing new adventures. Please review.

(I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, its characters, or any other connected articles.

(Hiccup returning to the training arena.)

As we flew back I wondered why a dragon like that was with Astrid I mean she has a kind heart and could take on any man and most dragons but still. Dragons like that are like Nightfuries, loaners. Why is it that this one has attached itself to her and that male did the same with Harvich. I wonder. My thoughts were interrupted when we landed and a soft voice said welcome back. "Thank you Valima. Now would you like to try flying with us?" She shyly nodded her head and cautiously climbed on in front me griping Toothless's saddle with a death grip. Toothless bolted for the edge of the cliff laughing I yelled "Hang on!" as he leapt from the cliff instantly climbing high into the sky. I watched Val slowly open her eyes then stair around in amazement at the scene that spread out before her. Smiling she shouted "This is amazing!"

Seeing she was ok with flying we began to run through our maneuvers to which she hopped and hollered obviously enjoying herself, and I certainly wasn't complaining. Something about her put me at ease even more so than when I was with Astrid. It was like she was a precious stone I wanted to hold and protect where Astrid had felt like the one protecting me from the world. We flew till the sun set eventually settling down at my house where she was staying with us in my room. As the Chiefs son and leader of all the dragon riders of Berk I had moved out so my father could get some sleep and not have to deal with dragons at the house constantly. It was built with large doors and ceilings to accommodate most dragons and riders alike. We ate a light dinner too tired to go to the mead hall then turned in for the night.

(Astrid)

I laid in a hot bath Blood fire dozing on the rafters while biter was busy sharpening his claws on a piece of fire wood. Sighing I wondered if this was how Hiccup felt with Toothless always there. Since we met Blood wing was never far and always had an eye on me. All the men save Snootlout had given up on me saying that I was a dragons mistress. It didn't help that two certain someone's kept burning all of them before they can even get past 'Hey baby.' I didn't mind though it was nice not to have to deal with them. Sighing I though how things were changing Fish was getting fitter and bigger and Ruff has fallen head over heals for him now that his shyness is disappearing. Hiccup has gotten Valima, or 'Val' as he calls her, to accept dragons but not many besides Toothless accept her. She has been living with him for two months now I wonder if anything is happening between those two he dose deserve someone nicer than I am that's for sure.

I wonder if Harvich remembers us I thought as I looked at Bitter. It has been over five months since he left and winter is nearing I hope he comes back soon I have a feeling we will need him when the war dose break out. Sighing I slipped deeper into the tub and dreamed of flying and combat.

(Valima)

I slowly woke several hours before dawn. It had been two months that I have been living with Hiccup he had a lot of habits at home most of which were cute to watch. I had to admit to myself that I liked him I mean he's what a true chief should be like only using his brain to lead not his brawn. I slipped down to the kitchen careful not to wake the boys and began to bake breakfast. It took me an hour but just as I set the last plate of bread on the table a Yawning Hiccup walked in managing to say "Good morning, Val" "Morning Hiccup" I said cheerfully Toothless moaned and laid on the floor beginning to snore. Smiling at the dragon I brought Hiccup a plate of eggs and bacon. Setting a hand on his chair and placing it in front of him I gave him a peck on the cheek whispering, "Eat up." He just sat there red as a beet staring into space I giggled and sat at my spot next to him and began to eat.

He was unusually silent all morning as we set off on patrol. Since I was so light it was no problem for me to ride with him and Toothless was ok with it anyways. I loved flying I could see all the people and land around us. It was like being a god looking down on subjects. We flew for most of the morning just looking for anything out of place. Rounding the Island for the fourth time we saw Astrid and Bloodwing sitting on the cliff overlooking the bay. We silently landed and approached on foot as Hiccup waived, "Hey Astrid how are things." She looked over her shoulder the back to sea, "Fine I guess just looking to see if any ships were coming in." I'm not sure why but this girl scared me when I looked at her it was like looking at a dragon. She wore an armored cloak with an insignia on its back with lighter studded leather beneath that, and she always had her Halberd in reach. It was as if she expected an attack at all times.

We walked up an joined her hanging I our legs over the side. "I know it's been hard losing Stormfly. I don't know what I would do if I lost Toothless he's the first friend I had other than you." She let out a deep sigh, "It has been hard but Blood wing and Biter are always there to help. Anyways I think Harvich will be back soon so I can return his cloak and Biter." The sad tone in her voice made it sound like she hoped he wouldn't want them back. Just then I watched as her eyes grew wide and she pulled a spyglass from her pack focusing it on one point in the distance. The first grin I think any of us had seen spread across her face. "Speak of the Devil and he shall come." She whispered excitedly leaping on Bloodwing. They took off before we could say a word.

Hiccup pulled out his glass and looked. "Well it is him and looks like he brought back some goods too. Come on Val lets say hi" he said offering me his hand. Climbing back on Toothless we flew to the ship not far behind the others. A story from the ship Astrid jumped from Blood wing and landed on a man who stood top side with Skril on each side of him. I almost screamed but saw him catch her then fall backwards. We landed a moment later to the two of them laughing. "I'm glad your back." I heard Astrid say in a shy tone unlike your usual self. "And I'm glad to see you to but next time land first." He retorted in a good humored tone.

We dismounted and walked to the figure. As we neared the Skril I steeped behind Hiccup still somewhat scared of them. "So I see you decided to return after all. It's a good thing too because I heard that a dragon rider army is planning to invade the archipelago." Hiccup stated coolly. The figure looked to us his face completely hidden. Astrid felt a bit foreign but this man was downright terrifying to me it was like trying to look at my father's whispering death only somewhat worse. "I have to have a reason to fight and only then will I do so." His voice had taken on an aggressive tone that reminded me of a snarling dragon. "I will discuss the matter with you and Stoic after I make port now if you don't mind I have things to prepare." Stunned into silence we did as we were told and flew to the chief's house.

(Astrid)

I feel like such a fool doing that and when I haven't even given him a hug before. Well other than that time I thought remembering when we fell on the bed. After the others left he looked to me and pulled back his hood," I'm glad to see my cloak and Biter have kept you warm, and who is the gorgeous Deathwing?" I smiled at the irony of her name, "Blood wing actually she came to me when Stormfly was killed." He smiled. It was crooked and mischievous but I loved it immediately. "You know Deathwings are drawn to death. They are said to be the dogs of the grim reaper himself. I think that the first part is true because I met Nightwing the night after my parents' death. The thing is since then I think they tend to find people who refuse to die and end of sewing death instead."

I thought on what he said and felt sorry for him as I found another painful memory for him. Gesturing for me to follow we went to the place where his bed was leaving Bloodwing and the other dragons topside even Biter was bounding around the ship somewhere. On the bed sat something large wrapped in linen I went back to my home to get this for you I think you will like it. I picked up the bundle and unwrapped it reviling a single bladed battle axe. It was light and perfectly balanced for how I used one. Examining the blade I saw my family crest set into the haft. Looking to him I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you Harvich." I'm not sure how but I think I had fallen for him while he was gone because it just felt good to hug him. He stood there frozen not sure what to do but eventually hugged me back. We held each other for a while before looking at each other. I silently prayed he wouldn't get angry at me for being this way.

(Harvich)

What is this? Why do I feel so confortable right now? And why don't I want to let of her? Confusion coursed through me I had never had a woman want to be near me much less hug and kiss me. What was I supposed to do now I mean I like her but I'm not sure if I can just let her into the family like this. Looking into her eyes I resisted the urge to kiss her and see if she really did care for me or if it was something else. Just then biter landed between us and licked me on the face. Making us both laugh.

The little dragon began to tell me all about her and how she had pinned over my absence. I acted like I couldn't understand so she wouldn't get suspicious. I knew when and if she found out there would be a lot of explaining to do. According to Biter she had worn the cloak almost every day and looked to the port to see if I was coming even flying out days from the island to see if she would run across me.

Then a thought crossed my mind and it was too good to resist putting into words. Still holding her close I softly said, "What would you say to me staying at your place while I'm in port?"


	8. Relizations

I do not own How to train your dragon, its characters, or the show.

Sorry for the wait but I assure you it was worth it.

(Astrid)

It took him about half the day to get what he needed together then followed me to my house. On the way I kept asking myself 'What am I going to do? I've never lived with someone other than my parents.' We had just reached my house and I couldn't stop worrying about having him here when a new worry came to mind. 'Where was he going to sleep?' I mean I have a bed but should I sleep on the floor or share… No don't think that way for all I know he just needs somewhere to stay that's all. Anyways mine is the only one large enough to house two Deathwings and a few others so it was only logical.

Walking in he looked around, "I like it. Simple and comfortable." Before I could say anything he hefted the bundle of furs off his back and spread them on the floor in front of the fire. I let out a silent sigh of relief that he hadn't asked. "So would you like to come to the mead hall for dinner?" I offered sitting at the table near the center of the main floor. He finished smoothing the furs before saying, "I don't see why I can't. I doubt there are many there that will appreciate it though." "Well they can just shove it then," I said confidently standing and leading him to the hall.

For some reason, the other dragons stayed behind except for Biter, who leapt from one of us to the other. As we entered the hall, the conversation died down and some whispers could be heard here and there. Every time I could tell who it was I shot them a death glare. We got our food and were about to head to the table to sit at with the others when I spotted Snotlout among them. Deciding the conflict would be better off avoided, we went and sat with Hiccup, Valima, Stoic, and Gobber. It wasn't long after her appearance that the four of them had started this tradition, but it only made sense. Nearing the table, I heard them talking about the recent destruction of a Roman port town.

Upon sitting, the table fell silent and all, except for Hiccup, seemed on edge from Harvich. "So I heard you delivered a huge load of fish and leather today. How do you gather so much?" Hiccup asked genuinely curious. Harvich gave him a look as if trying to decipher any hidden meaning and then began to describe how he used the dragons to hunt and fish as he sailed from place to place. I was surprised at his efficiency; so far we had just used them for labor and fighting. As the conversation continued, Val was the only one not getting comfortable with our presence.

After hearing Gobber tell the story of the bonenapper, we decided to call it a night and made our way home. Harvich went to his furs and I my bed. It was hard to sleep. I couldn't believe how much fun I had had tonight. It was better than eating with the others, that was for sure. Now I understood why Hiccup was so busy considering his and his father's conversations.' I think we should do this again tomorrow too,' I decided as I finally dozed off.

(Harvich)

That was actually nice. I wasn't sure being around people would be, but it's nice to be wrong sometimes. I stretched out on my furs looking at the two sleeping Deathwings on the rafters above me. 'I could get used to this,' I though falling asleep.

A bright light came across my face waking me. I rarely slept this late but for some reason I had. Sitting up, I saw that the fire was going and both Night wing and Blood wing were curled up in front of it. I smiled at them remembering how I had met the Death wing that now never left my side.

'It had been a few days since Jaw had taken me into the mountains to escape the Romans and we were sleeping in a cave near its base. At first we thought it abandoned seeing nothing inside, but that night he appeared. I jumped at the snarl that came from Jaw as the larger creature approached us. In return, it glared back, snarling. The creature walked up to me. As if to say, 'It's ok now' he wrapped a wing around me and licked my head. At the time, all I could do was tremble. Why was Jaw just sitting there and what is this thing were all I could think. Finally, the dragon released me and curled up at the mouth of the cave watching.'

It had been strange at first trying to understand what was going on. However, after I learned their language, I eventually found out he had come to the last survivor of the village because the smell of death seemed to flow through me. The scary part is that it seems to be true. A creek came from the stairs as Astrid descended and waved to me, "Morning. I hope you slept well." "I did, thank you." I said softly. "That's good to hear," I heard her say as she went to the kitchen.

Watching her go, I began to wonder, 'Since she has befriended a deathwing as well, maybe she can survive being around me.'

(Stoic)

It was another usual morning. I went to breakfast and ate with Gobber then went about my business. Even if Berk is peaceful, there is always something happening, and this time it was mildew. Nearing his rundown house, I yelled, "Mildew!"

"Ah Stoic, so you have finally seen that I was right and came to tell me that you and your boy were wrong, and have to get rid of the right?"

Shaking my head I stated, "No, I still feel they are good for the people. I came to ask you not to start anything with Harvich; we can't afford to ruin our one opportunity to save Berk."

"And why should I not let that arrogant brat know what I think of him. Dragons are not things to be treated as pets much less even livestock. They are abominations not regular creatures."

I was starting to get angry and it was easy to tell by the snarl in my voice as I said, "Hold your tongue. He has supplied us with enough to feed the village twice. I will not least someone like you run him off, do you hear me?" Venom entered my voice as I finished, making the small man back off, nodding quickly. I turned and left for the village to try and find the teams and warn them.

(Astrid)

During breakfast Harvich said he was thinking of maybe making this his true home. My heart skipped a beat as the idea of seeing him every day crossed my mind. I had asked him what sort of place he would like to live, and after a lot of thinking I remembered a cove surrounded my cliffs about an hour from the village. After breakfast we made our way to the spot. I watched him from the corner of my eye as we walked. He wore leather vest, dark brown pants, black boots with metal caps, and a cloak just like the one he had given me. I had to admit that I liked how he looked out of his armor.

It didn't take us long to reach the cliffs overlooking the cove. Staring out over the scene below he began to point and talk like an excited kid bringing a smile to my face. He had just begun telling me about how the Silence, the whispering death, could carve a path from the cove to the village when a twig snapped behind us. Looking towards the noise I saw the one person I never wanted to see, Snotlout.

(Snotlout)

I was walking out of the mead hall after breakfast when I saw the two of them walking towards the woods from Astrid's place. Memories of how the two of them went and ate with the chief and Hiccup came back as I watched them. Not even I was allowed to eat with them because they spoke of matters beyond me, and to top it off she let him near her. My jealousy got the better of me as I chased after them. Even if she hated me I would make Astrid mine even if it meant killing this pathetic Dragon rider.

It took me an hour to catch up to them. I had to admit that he was fast to take me this long to catch up. They stood at the edge of a cliff overlooking a cove just large enough for one ship to dock if there had been one. I couldn't see what they were talking about and I didn't care. As I walked up to them I stepped on a twig causing them to notice me. Astrid gave me a death glare, "Snotlout what do you want?" Grining back I smoothly said, "I'm here to take you back babe and beat the snot out of this excuse of a man your with." "YOUR what?" she screamed at me angrily as she turned red.

"You heard me. I'm here to…"

"Shut up you coward" Harvich Snarled as savagely as a dragon.

"So the trash has a spine. Come at me dragon shit."

Harvich lunged at me so fast It was all I could do to put my arm up as his fist smashed into it. I was thrown back as if it was a dragon who had hit me. Picking myself up I looked at him, "That all you got?"

Swinging at him only to have my hand caught by his. The glint of grin appeared below his hood then pain shot through my hand. I desperately tried to pry his had from mine crying, "What are you doing?" There was a sickening crunch as he twisted my hand hard to the outside the back to the inside as waves of pain coursed from my hand.

The pain was so intense I fell to my knees. Releasing my hand he quickly kicked me in the head with his shin sending me tumbling to the side as he Roared. A chill ran up my spine it was as if a dragon were advancing on me. Each step added a level of fear as I tried to scrabble away. Just as he was about to reach me Astrid came up and grabbed his shoulders sweetly saying, "Thank you Harvich but I think we can let him go now." giving him a kiss on the cheek. My jealousy turned to hate at this pushing my fear aside I rushed him yet again. Moving Astrid aside he side stepped my punch, grabbed my forehead, and slammed me into the ground. As my world turned black I heard him growl, "Don't you ever insult her with your presence again."

(Harvich)

Astrid approached me as I advanced on the now beaten excuse of a man. As she stepped in front of me I began to wonder if I had gone too far. When she kissed my cheek and thanked me I froze pride rising to the surface. Not only had I done right I had earned her gratitude. The hope of her wanting to be around me, even when I was like this, made me happy. My joy was interrupted as he charged us. He was a slow and pathetic thing. Moving Astrid it was easy to side step and slam him to the ground. Before he could escape consciousness I growled, "Don't you ever insult her with your presence again."

Straitening up I looked back to Astrid who was staring at me a slight smile on her beautiful face. Pulling my hood back I took her hand and lead her to the cliff continuing where I left off.


	9. Surprise Attack

I do not own how to train your dragon its characters or related shows.

(Hiccup)

It was on a training flight to the trading village of Gustav that we found the first evidence of the Dragon rider army. They had burnt the town and its people to the ground and left a note at the end of the dock which read, 'This is the fate of those who oppose us. Join us and you shall prosper in our shadow.' It was signed the Draconic Legion. My anger boiled at the note and tears came to Vals eyes. I rarely got this angry and for once I wanted to fight. After searching the island we found that none had survived and only a few of the legion had been killed.

On the flight back Val asked, "Hiccup, you won't let that happen to Berk right?" Reaching behind me I hugged her saying in as soothing a voice as I could, "I will make sure that never happens to any village again." Silently promising myself to hunt down and stop this legion before they could do any more harm.

(Astrid)

It was surprising how much Harvich had talked to me today. I had no clue he was so excitable, and the fight with Snotlout was fun to watch. It was impressive how strong Harvich was. When I watched him fight like that chills of excitement went down my spine. I was worried kissing him on the cheek was a bad move when he froze like he did, but when he took my hand and lead me back to the cliff I knew it was a good thing.

His plans for the cove were extensive and would take a lot of work but I liked them. As we made our way back to the village I walked slightly behind him and watched his movements. After his fight I saw that he picked through the woods like an animal would never looking down to avoid a twig or leaf. I'm not sure why but less human he seemed the more I wanted him.

After going over all of his plans we made our way back to the village to talk with Stoic. A few steps from the village he pulled his hood up and took my hand. From there we walked to the mead hall like that despite the looks of the villagers. In the hall the villagers whispered and gave us curious looks. I ignored them and just went ahead getting our food as we went to Stoic's table.

Hiccup and Val sat there talking to him about a recent raid by the Dragon army that now called themselves the Draconic legion. We silently listened as Hiccup described what they had found. When he finished I noticed Harvich had unintentionally folded a spoon beyond recognition. Pulling the hood back to reveal his scared face getting the attention of the others. In a calm but commanding voice he said, "By my dragons' blood I will kill all of those who smear the title of Dragon Rider."

(Stoic)

Whoever this young man may be he is certainly worthy to live here despite what others may think. Astrid spoke up after his line, "Um, Chief I was wondering if Harvich could purchase the cove west of the village." I gave her a surprised look then looked to Harvich, "Why would you want that place? It has little to offer and is hard to get to." Calmly looking back at me he replied, "I know it will need some work but I think it would make for a good home for me and my dragons." Looking to Gobber who nodded his head I turned back to the young man and answered, "I will give you the land since you are willing to fight for Berk." I couldn't help but smile at his and Astrid's obvious joy.

I couldn't believe that such a strong person had decided to join our village. As they got up to leave I motioned for Astrid to stay for a moment Harvich. Quietly so as to not let the others hear I said, "Thank you for giving him a reason to stay and despite anything your parents my say he is a good man." I smiled at her blush as she turned and caught up to where he waited for her at the door.

"Stoic! What is this I hear about you giving that outsider land." I heard the familiar voice of Mildew grumble.

Sighing I looked to the approaching old, "Why dose that concern you? His land is across the island from you anyways."

"Even so it's still giving that dragon loving monster a place here. Don't we have enough beasts here already?"

Glaring at him I let a hint of anger enter my tone, "First of all we have already been over the fact that dragons are not beasts, second he has earned his right to stay here by promising to defend Berk from this Draconic legion, and finally he has earned my respect. So you had just better accept my decision and move on before I am forced to do something about it."

The old man gave me death glare before turning and going to his chair siting in it heavily. Shaking my head I wondered how he hadn't been eaten or killed yet as I returned to the table.

Sitting across from Gobber I watched as Hiccup and Val left the hall. They made a good couple even though she didn't say much I could tell she was helping him as much as she could and would continue to do so, and despite what he may say I could tell he enjoyed her company. "Well, it looks like Berk will be in good hands after were gone."

Smiling I said, "I think your right old friend. Hiccup is shaping up to be a good chief one day, and so long as the other two are here I doubt that they will let anything harm their home."

(Snotlout)

I came too during the night my hand and head were killing me. It took me a while to stand but I eventually managed to do so and drag myself back home. My parents were already asleep so it was easy to avoid explaining myself as I packed. All I could think about was how she had acted towards him when he was beating me. Then I started to think about how Hiccup was now the top man here being in charge of the Academy and future chief. It was obvious that this place was not for me. With my things packed I went to Hookfang's stall and climbed into his saddle. It was harder than normal with one hand but I managed.

We flew for most the night. I had no clue where we were going but so long as Berk was at my back I was happy. After several hours the sun rose over the horizon reviling a dark island that I recognized as Outcast Island. An idea came to me then, 'If I join them I can have my revenge on both Harvich and Hiccup for ruining my perfect life. Then I will take Astrid even if it is by force.' I made a slow decent and landed in the town square. It wasn't long before several Dragons and their riders had surrounded me. Raising my hands I said, "I'm here to join you."

A tall thin figure walked forward a bonenapper right behind him. He wore armor like his dragons' only with a cape instead of wings. Looking to me I could see bright yellow eyes in the helm as he said, "is that so? From what I understand you are one of Berks Dragon riders."

"I was but since this new guy showed up I've decided that it's not worth fighting for."

"Really who is this man?"

"He goes by Harvich and sails a ship towed by dragons and seems think like them two."

The Riders eyes widened then turned into slits of hatred, "Do you wish to take revenge on both him and the village?"

Smiling I said, "Yes, I do."

(Astrid)

The morning at my house went as it had yesterday we went to the cove and began to work on his plans for it with the help of the dragons. For the next two weeks we continued on the project. On the beginning of the third week he docked his ship in the tiny port, and moved into the large house set against the base of the cliffs. It was a spectacular place. The two story house was large enough for all but the scauldrins to fit easily. The back wall was framed with a massive open door way leading into an extensive cave system the Silence had dug. The up stares had 4 large rooms and a balcony that was large enough for furniture and a small table.

During the move I found he had a large collection of weapons and other things so I decorated the down stairs with them and any other prizes I found. A large slab of stone was set into the floor right in front of the fire place for the dragons to sleep and not damage the wood. The first room upstairs was turned into Harvich's. We moved the furs from my house to this room and brought his armors here as well.

It wasn't long before night began to fall and we made our way to the Mead hall, as usually only biter felt comfortable coming with us. It was on this walk to the hall that I realized that He wouldn't be staying with me anymore, for some reason that upset me. I mean I know I had kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. Why am I worried about him not being there it's not like I won't see him I'll just go to his place every day. A smile crept across my face as the worry faded.

(Val)

I looked up at the couple that walked in. The two of them cut a rather imposing prescience. On one side was a man who was rumored to be more dragon than human and next to him the strongest female Viking on Berk. In my time here I could see she had changed because of him. When I had first arrived she was a stern and aggressive person that was hard to be near. Now she was eating dinner with me and the others. I am still scared of them but now I knew I was safe around them.

A gentle hand touched my shoulder as Hiccup said, "You ok? I know they scare you but you don't have to worry while I'm here." Smiling I look back to him, "I know." He always knows what to say. I put my hand on his leg and giggled at how he tentsed up. It took me a few weeks but I finally managed to tell Hiccup that I cared for him and he admitted to feeling the same. Since then we had become an official couple though he still seemed shy around me.

A creek came from the chairs across from us as Astrid and Harvich sat. It still surprised me how someone so short could be so heavy. Looking to us from under his hood he asked, "So how goes the patrols?" Hiccup still flustered stammered, "Well, so far only two other villages have been destroyed. It seems like they are withdrawing for the winter. So how is your home coming will you be ready for winter?"

"Yes I'm all set and we will be going to do a fishing run tomorrow to help stock up the village."

"That's good to hear." Stoic boomed just reaching the table.

After dinner Hiccup and I joined Harvich and Astrid on a night time stroll along the beach. It surprised me how gentle those two were with each other. Everything they said was calm and gentle and every touch caring. Looking at Hiccup I giggled wondering if he was capable of not being gentle. He looked at me cocking an eyebrow. I just smiled and wrapped myself around his arm enjoying the night.

(Hiccup)

I woke up this morning with Val sleep next to me. I thought back to last night and smile came to my face. Looking down at her I decided to do something stupid and kissed her on the lips. As I pulled back her eyes shot open. All I could think to say was, "Good morning beautiful" That was the corniest thing I could have said but it worked because she reached behind my head and pulled me into another kiss.

We stayed like that till the sun peered in through the curtains. It was a calm morning as we soared over Berk Val sat in front of me as always only today she pressed back into me more. Enjoying the contact I barely saw the Black Scale set out with as Bloodwing and Astrid flew below us to meet them out at sea.

How much things have changed since you arrived I thought looking at the dark ship.

As the sun rose high above we landed at the training arena meeting Ruff and Fish legs at the gates. Today was the finally day of training for the senior Dragon riders as such we were going to test their combined abilities. The tests went great with all of them passing. The day seemed to be going perfect as we flew towards the Mead Hall. Then the screech of a night furry strike came from nowhere and one of the houses exploded. Looking around rapidly It took us a while to find it just as another house exploded in blue flames. A moment later a zipple back and two monstrous nightmares landed and began destroying everything in their path.

Toothless let out a roar that echoed across the sea and mountains. Moments it was answered by a pair of roars similar but deeper. In the distance I could just make out the form of two large dragons soaring in from the sea. Knowing we would be fine we chased after the enemy nightfury. Val was shaking below me as we chased after it. In the background I could hear the screams of injured people and dragons alike. After what seemed like the whole night we eventually brought the nightfury and his rider down right in the town square.

(Astrid)

Blood wing and I had taken off and met Harvich on the black scale as we had promised. It was a calm day as we collected and barreled the fish the scauldrins brought up by the net full. Even though we said little to each other I enjoyed being around him. The day went smoothly until we made our way home as the sun set behind us we heard Toothless cry out an alarm.

Before I could ask what he was doing Harvich had leapt into the hold and began digging through crates. I was about to yell at him to hurry up when he threw a pair of saddles on the top deck. One was larger than the other and had his weapons on it the other was smaller and had a sheath for my halberd and axe. Relizing what he was doing I quickly strapped the saddle onto Bloodwing and was about to climb on her when he came up and draped the armored cloak on me. Smiling he fastened the two clips that held it around my shoulders before turning back to his saddle. It took him only a moment to catch up to us. Looking over I saw that he had the same cloak on.

We saw the dragons on the ground as we landed Bloodwing and I took on the zipple back and his rider as Nightwing and Harvich went after the Nightmares. It didn't take us long to overpower our enemies looking back I saw that they had already moved on to chasing a Skirl with a rider on its back. The battle drug on for the better part of an hour. The other riders from berk had joined us soon after we had taken out the first few enemies.

It seemed that we were going to win without casualties when the only living opponent was the nightfurry and the rider Toothless had captured in the town square. As we gathered around a bone napper with a rider dressed in the same armor as his dragon dove from the sky at Harvich and Nightwing. The two dragons clashed as the riders lept from their backs and charged each other. Harvich had his cleaver pulled back to strike as his opponent charged a long slim saber poised to stab him.

At the last second before harvich could swing the bonenapper sprayed him with a burst of his fire distacting him for a moment. In that moment his opponent ran him through. Time seemed to stop as I watched him just stand there. Fear coursed through me as I watched praying he was alive.

(Harvich)

Today had almost been perfect. I was ready to invite Astrid to move in and everything but now this has to happen. Looking at the saber in my chest I felt my heart beat faster adrenalin coursing through me I finally just let go of my control. Roaring like an infuriated Igneous drake I griped the blade and snapped it off like an arrow shaft then brought my cleaver down across his chest ripping through the armor with little trouble. I saw the shock in his eyes as he bellowed in pain blood gushing from the wound.

The now in raged bone naper lept on me and was about to tear into me when Jaw bounded over the on looking crowd. His claws and maw glowing like molten metal as he latched on to its head and bit down. The sizzling of flesh and bone could be heard as the heat burnt through armor and flesh. Releasing its fearful roar the bonenapper tossed Jaw off scooped up its rider and fled.

The world around me darkened as I fell to my knees. Pain coursed through chest as I lost my hold on consciousness falling to the ground.


	10. Changes of the new year

(I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, its characters, or any other connected articles.)

Hello my loyal readers if you are at this point you must be injoying this story. So if you wouldn't mind leaving a review and a ya or na on me doing a separate HTTYD spin off I would apprechate it.

(Astrid)

I couldn't believe what I had just seen. Everyone was silent as I ran to him and scooped him up from the ground. Jaw and claw circled us not letting anyone near. I felt his breath on my cheek letting my heart beat again I lifted him onto Jaws back and climbed on behind him. Without biding Jaw and Claw ran back to the house he had made. Once there I set him on the bed and pulled the blade from him and removed his cloak and shirt quickly bandaging the wound.

I sat on the bed next to him as he slept scared to leave him. Jaw lay at the foot of the bed with Claw both watching the open door as if expecting an attack on the balcony I could see Blood and Night wing curled similarly. Smiling at them then the man next to me I softly said, "Don't worry he'll make it and when he does we will make that monster wish he had been killed.

I woke the next morning to a knock on the front door. I was lying next to Harvich who was still out. Careful not to wake him I made my way down stairs Claw at my side. I opened the door to see Hiccup, Val, and the Village healer. At the sight of Claw both Val and the healer stepped behind Hiccup who coughed, "We came to see if Harvich was ok and to tell you the results of last night." Reaching down I stroked Claws neck saying, "He was hurt bad but I bandaged him up and he is sleeping up stairs right now. I wouldn't go up there if I were you." Glancing at the dragons on the balcony then back to the three in the door, "But come on in and tell me what happened after we left."

(Hiccup)

It was my first time in his house and I had to admit it was amazing. No wonder it took them so long to build even with the dragons. Toothless was the last in the house and quickly put himself between the cave in the back of the house and myself as we sat at the table. Astrid sat across from us. It was easy to see she was still worried so I decided to start with some information that would cheer her up. "The good news is that the dragon and rider we caught last night finally told us that they are based out of Outcast Island and that the man Harvich fought was their leader. The Bad news is that a quarter of the town was destroyed or damaged. We have enough time before the winter sets in to patch up the damaged ones, and so far most of the others whose homes were lost are with family."

I paused for a moment wondering if this is how father felt when he delivered this sort of news. "Astrid, yours and your parents houses were destroyed in the battle. We tried to save them but couldn't get to them in time. I'm sorry." I saw her eyes widen in shock then furry as she whispered, "They will all die." Then stood putting a hand on Claws back for support, "As soon as Harvich is better we will begin perpairing to assault this so called Legion and destroy it. Let me know where you wish to stand on this. I will be staying here, form now on this is my home and my family." With that she made her way up stares with Claw beside her. Politely we stood and let ourselves out.

As we flew away I felt sorry for Astrid she had lost so much in shuch a short time. I knew it was hard on her and I just hoped that Harvich can take care of her. Looking down at Val I made a silent promise to always be there for her.

(Blood wing)

I'm glad the humans left they had just hurt my rider and I wasn't going to let that slid easy. I watched as she climbed the stairs Claw comforting her as she went back to Harvich's room. Night wing rubbed my neck saying, "Don't worry they are strong and will make it through this I'm sure." Sighing I looked at the larger dragon next to me.

It had taken him a long time to sway me but after two weeks of nonstop attention I gave in. It wasn't that I didn't want him around I was just scared to get close to any one besides Astrid but he and his rider were growing on me. Since they had come back to Berk she had cheered up a lot and always seemed to be smiling. Setting my head on his fore leg I sighed, "I hope so."

(Claw)

I felt bad for the girl I knew it was hard to lose your family at such a young age. I remembered when Jaw had told me Harvich's past I had cried for him, and since then I had seen him go to no end to defend our odd family. I laid down next to my mate as I watched her curl up on the bed next to Harvich and start crying into his shoulder.

Jaw nuzzled me in the neck and I looked to him and cuddled up to him for the comfort of his warmth. It had been a while since things had been this sad. Looking to him I whispered, "I can't wait to tear into those monsters." I was answered with a rather nasty grin I had only seen twice before and both times no one who opposed us had lived. The love those two shared and the connection they had always made me proud I though as I fell asleep.

(Harvich)

It was well before sunrise when I began to stir. An unfamiliar weight was on my bare chest slowly looking down I saw it was Astrid. I felt the blood rush to my face as I tried to figure out what had happened. Looking around I saw Blood wing curled around one side of us and Nightwing on the other with a grin I knew too well plastered on his mug. With a sigh I just laid back and enjoyed the situation while I could, in spite the twinges of pain that came from the hole in my chest. Remembering what had happened and wondering who that monster had been.

As the sun rose she began to stir. For some reason I had put my arm around the small of her back so she didn't roll of me in her sleep. Pretending to still be asleep I felt her almost jump up. I could just imagine her turning red and looking around confused at the surely grinning dragons. Slowly I yawned and stretched to see what she would do. I felt her start to get up but stop and gasp. Groggily opening my eyes I said, "Good morning." She just sat there staring at me as if she were in shock. Concern entered my voice as I asked, "Is there something wrong?" She blinked and reached out a hand tracing the edge of the hole. In a sad and concerned voice very unlike her she asked, "Dose it not hurt?" Looking at the area in question I smiled reassuring, "Not much just when I move. Are you alright? I remember hearing you crying at some point."

She grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me into a tight hug putting her face in the crook of my neck she began to cry again. Stroking her back I heard her whispered, "I thought you were dead. I lost my home and family but you were the one I was scared to lose." For some reason this shook me to my core. Only Jaw and Nightwing had ever been so cared about me like that and she had only known me for a short time. Wrapping an arm around her I pulled her even closer to me whispering back, "I will but only if you stay by my side." Grinning up at me tears began to form in the corners of her eyes as she kissed me full on the lips. Unable to hold back I kissed her back as we fell back onto the furs in each other's arms.

It took me most of the winter to get back to full strength. Astrid forced me to take it as easy as she could. Even so I was able to teach her how to fight as my tribe did. It wasn't a hard transition but it did take some time. As spring came we had become very close and thanks to spending the better part of three months with each other we were completely in sync. I have to admit it was the best winter I had ever had.

On the first day of spring a knock came at our door and there stood Valima with Hiccup behind her a proud grin on his face. I gave the smaller woman a surprised look as she looked me square in the eyes. Looking to where both were in my vision I asked, "Can I help you two?"

"We wanted to see how you were doing and if you two would be interested in joining us at the spring festival tonight?" Hiccup asked hopefully.

There was a creek behind me as Astrid came up behind me and wrapped herself around my arm. I had to fight to keep a straight face as Hiccups face reddened and looked away. I could tell she was wearing a rather snug dress I had gotten her while I was on my last voyage. It was made of a thin fabric called silk and she loved it.

My pride turned into nervousness when she said, "Of course we would love to. So see you tonight right after sun down right? Oh and are the games going on too?"

Sighing Hiccup stammered, "Right of course they will."

Pulling on my arm she loudly whispered, "How bout we go and get changed for tonight." Shutting the door behind us and leading me to the room we now shared.

(Val)

I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable after that last bit and apparently so was Hiccup. We walked back to Toothless and took off to do a lap of the island. We had flown to the mainland and just returned when we decided to check in on those two. Though they were clearly doing just fine rubbing back into the strong chest behind me I said, "Lets never get that way ok."

A soft laugh escaped him as he replied, "I don't think we could get away with it if we wanted. To tell the truth though I think they're the way they are because they only see each other and dragons for the most part."

As I thought on that it made since shrugging as we landed silent and unseen behind our house we slipped in not wanting anyone to know we were back yet and slipped up to the bedroom for a nap.

Curled up on the soft warm bed my head on his chest I couldn't help but remember the three months we had just spent traveling. {flash back} After returning from seeing Astrid Hiccup had a worried look on his face. Touching his shoulder I softly said, "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Putting his hand on mine he whispered, "Ya but will the rest of us be next time we get attacked. I need to get stronger and to do that I need to go and find how to be."

Gently pulling his face to mine I kissed him on the lips whispering, "Then I'll have to go with you and make sure you survive."

We left that night and traveled south east to a place called Asia. There we meet many strange people and learned wondrous things. I had gained the confidence to face what I feared, and Hiccup had become a warrior in his own right. I just hope it will be enough when the time comes.

(Stoic)

Night has fallen and the village has gathered in the square to celebrate the first night of spring. There are rumors of why the two new couples are missing and some are worried as to where they are. He knew they would be here and were fine. It was true he hadn't heard from or seen either pare but he was sure of it.

As the festival hit full swing a rush of wind blew through the square as Toothless set down fast right at the center with Hiccup and Val on his back. Everyone stared at them. Both had changed a lot in the time they were away.

Hiccup had grown more muscular and wore something similar to an English set of leather armor, only with an armored left shoulder and a red sash tied around his waist. The hilts of two long sabers could be seen resting just above each shoulder and a fresh scar ran across the right side of his face. Val wore a tight leather vest with metal plates that flexed with her a knee length armored skirt and armored boots. She stood firm at his side with a six feet long glaive with a wide angular head on it. What really surprised everyone however was how confident and strong they both looked.

Pride swelled up within me at the change these two had made. I was about to step up and hug them when two dark shapes appeared from the shadow of the statue next to them. It was those Land Dragons on each a rider sat. Both wore matching hooded cloaks that reached the ground. The dragons walked up behind the couple and their riders dismounted pulling their hoods back as they approached standing at Hiccups side. As the light spread across her face I realized one was Astrid. The other I didn't know but guessed was Harvich. His appearance was strong and fears some even by Viking standards.

Raising my arms I boomed, "Welcome back! Now let the festival begin."

Cheering and shouts of joy answered my cry as the festivities continued. Walking up to the two couples I said, "I'm glad to see you back. Now what do you say we go find a bite to eat and you lot tell me where you've been."


	11. Twists and Turns

(Hiccup)

I would have been lying if I said that it wasn't a shock what my father pulled and I still wasn't sure how I felt about it. Its been a week since the announcement and we seem to be getting things smoothed out. I deal with all of the local matters and negotiations and he deals with all matters dealing with war and destruction. So I guess we deal with about the same amount just in different amounts. Walking out and looking around I had to admit it was different seeing Berk as a Chief, all in all it wasn't a bad place at all.

BOOM! I jump and look to the harbor as a ship blows up in a plume of smoke and fire. Reacting as quickly as I could with my leg I raced for the alarm bell not a hundred yards from our home. Just as I was frantically ringing it I saw the forms of Harvich and Astrid with their dragons soaring into the chaos. I shook my head remembering just how cushy my half of Chiefdom really was as I began looking for Toothless.

It didn't take me long and luckily Val had already saddled him and was ready for us to take off. She wore a harness similar to mine and a long bow and huge quiver of arrows was added to his saddle. Kissing her on the lips I sat and clipped in leaving her room to do the same behind me. Excitement filled me as we took off to join the fray. We had worked so hard at this new way of fighting on dragon back and I couldn't wait to see how good it really was.

(Snotlout a few moments before the explosion)

Soaring above the sea Berk finally came into sight. I couldn't wait to make those who had wronged me pay and prove to them that I was the better viking. As I cam into the bay I noticed the familiar sails of the old Hofferson fishing boat. Silently banking to the right I lined up the shot and watched as Hookfang set it ablaze with a blast that could easily have taken a few houses with ease. Grinning with the soothing sensation of enacted revenge I began making my way to the village it's self as the other dragons made their way for the main assault.

I was about to come in range of the village when two large shadows passed over me. Turning and looking up I saw the shape of two dragons almost as large as Hookfang with four legs and an almost demonic shape to them. Flying in silent harmony they rounded on me the riders drawing weapons obviously designed to be used from dragon back. Pulling back on Hookfang's reigns I turned to face them head on just in time for the first to almost slice me in half with a long bladed spear as his dragon rolled upside down over us. Distracted I was unable to see the ax head of a halberd slam into my armored chest almost smashing my ribs as I was flung out of the saddle.

(Harvich)

It was pathetic how easily the rider was dealt with but surely the leader would be here some where. Rounding back to face the sea I could now see the growing cloud of dragons and the small fleet below them. Letting lose a Roar just as the emergency bell rang Astrid and our dragons began to climb high into the sky. Gliding high above the oncoming army it wasn't long be fore Toothless with his riders, the Skrill carrying Jaw and Claw, and the other combat riders joined us.

Looking to Hiccup I saw him give a nod acknowledging my lead in this. Standing from my saddle I turned and faced the riders and dragons behind me, "All right. Here's the plan. Zipple back riders I need you too hang back behind us and start making as large a cloud of gas as possible. Nadder's stay at mid altitudes and pelt the ships while placing the enemy dragons in the crossfire. Nightmares, Toothless, and my team will be assaulting the rest of them. Remember that there is no backing down and no giving up." Retaking my seat I raised my spear high as Nightwing and Bloodwing let lose roars of anticipation.

(Hiccup)

I'm glad he's in charge. I don't know if I would want to shoulder the lives of so many. The Zipplebacks peeled off and began their task as the others got into position. The battle began when the Nadders fired. It was almost comical to watch them scatter like bugs under the rain. Soon there were screams of both dragons and humans as spins found their marks. Flying to the outside edge of their assault we began to bombard ships as Val shoot any targets trying to stop us. As chilling as it is for me to admit I was starting to enjoy the thrill of warfare.

Climbing back to a height to where we could pick our next target I could see that the war was going as planed. Astrid and Harvich were destroying all who neared them. That side of the battle was nothing but rolling flame and screams. The fight to the back was similar as Nightmares and their fire proofed riders raked similar havoc. Going into another steep dive we went after the set of ships Harvich's other dragons were fighting.

I admit it was my mistake for not paying more attention but as we reached the ship a massive net was launched from the deck entangling us and sending us crashing onto the deck. Stunned we laid there trying to regain our senses. I managed to look up just in time to see the Chief of the Outcasts standing over us an evil grin on his face. "Hello Dragon conqurer. Oh and I see that my daughter had decided to take your side as well. Good now I have even more reason to kill you." He snarled then waved his hand, "Drag this trash below deck and sound the retreat we have done what we came to do."

I looked to Val who looked at the ground obviously ashamed of her actions. Sighing I put my arms around her and whispered, "It'll be ok we'll get out of this."


End file.
